Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic (1977-2008, Deal only) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV and the 31-year old cousin of the game protagonist, Niko Bellic. Roman was born in Eastern Europe but moved to Liberty City in 1998, aged twenty-one. He later claims to be living the "American Dream" and that he has two women, four hot tubs and fifteen sports cars. This prompts Niko to join him in America, where Niko discovers he owns a small, gritty taxi firm, an apartment in Broker, and has large gambling debts, owed to the Albanians and Vladimir Glebov. Roman is also the boyfriend, later husband, of Mallorie Bardas, and the nephew of Milica Bellic. Early life Roman Bellic was born in an unknown country in Eastern Europe. He and his cousin Niko grew up together. Niko claims that mostly Roman’s mother raised both of them when the war came, she used all of the money she had saved to send Roman to the United States of America. She also wanted to send Niko to the U.S., but he stayed to fight in the war. In a conversation with Kate McReary, Niko says that he found Roman's mother raped and murdered, although Niko told Roman that she died in a house fire. In conversations between Niko and Roman and other characters, it is revealed that both Niko's and Roman's fathers were alcoholic, wife-beating bullies. Storyline When Niko arrives in Liberty City, he soon finds out that Roman is heavily in debt with various figures in the city, including the Russian and Albanian Mafias, due to his gambling addiction and his attempts to support his taxi depot. Roman employs his girlfriend Mallorie at his taxi depot; although he is unaware, she is having an affair with Vlad Glebov. Niko kills Dardan Petrela and beats up Kalem Vulaj and Bledar Morina, three Albanians, when they attempt to collect their money. When Roman finds out about Mallorie's affair with Vlad, he is upset, and Niko confronts and kills Vlad for him. Vlad's death causes Roman to become paranoid because he fears retaliation from Vlad's boss, Mikhail Faustin. His fears proved to be well founded. He and Niko are later kidnapped on orders from Faustin. Faustin shoots Roman in the stomach because he was screaming, but Roman survives. This leads to Niko doing a couple jobs for Faustin such as killing Lost member Jason Michaels. After Niko kills Faustin for Dimitri Rascalov, Rascalov and Ray Bulgarin betray Niko, burning down his apartment in Hove Beach and Roman's taxi depot. Roman moves into Mallorie's apartment in Bohan, where he also opens another taxi depot with the insurance money he receives from the fire in the first one. Roman later has a "cold streak" in his poker games, leading the Russians to hire Johnny Klebitz with the help of Malc to kidnap him, taking him to a warehouse in the Bohan Industrial of Bohan. The Russians hope that they can kill Niko when he tries to rescue Roman. Niko would later rescue him. After his cousin rescues Roman, he continues betting. This time he wins a lot of money, changing his taxis from Esperantos to Cavalcades and buying a penthouse in Algonquin, telling Niko they are finally going to live the dream. He goes to Maisonette 9 with Brucie Kibbutz regularly and is seen in The Ballad of Gay Tony, and briefly converses with Luis Lopez. End of the storyline Towards the end of the storyline in GTA IV, Niko has to decide if he will kill Dimitri in revenge for his betrayal or work with him again in a heroin deal for Jimmy Pegorino. Roman urges Niko to forget revenge and work with Dimitri, considering the large amount of money he could receive for his work. He tells Niko he would be able to afford a great honeymoon with Mallorie and that maybe him and Niko could take a private jet to Vice City. If the player strikes a deal, Dimitri will betray Niko again during the mission and afterwards, will send an assassin to kill Niko at Roman's and Mallorie's wedding. Niko will fight the assassin, but in the struggle, Roman is inadvertently shot and killed. After Niko kills Dimitri before the Statue of Happiness with the help of Little Jacob, Mallorie will reveal that she is pregnant with Roman's son. She decides to call it Roman Bellic Jr. After this Niko goes into deep depression and when speaking to Mallorie. If Niko decides to get revenge on Dimitri, Jimmy Pegorino will be furious about his business being ruined. During Roman's and Mallorie's wedding, Pegorino will attempt a drive-by shooting, killing Kate McReary, Niko's love interest. After Niko kills Pegorino, Roman will tell him that Mallorie is pregnant, and that if it's a girl, her name will be Kate. Niko is still grievous about Kate's death, but is relieved that now he, Roman and their allies will be able to live calmly without fear of mob retaliations. Trivia *Niko can call Roman at certain points throughout the story to hear to his input on Niko's work. *After getting his relationship with Roman high enough, Niko can phone Roman to send a taxi to take him anywhere in the city for free, much to the driver, Mohammed's chagrin. *Roman drives a black taxi named Roman's Taxi from his depot, which is a custom Esperanto. *Jason Zumwalt, Roman's voice actor, posted a video on YouTube stating that he was not receiving any fame or credit for his role. He set up a program called "Rent Roman". For a fee, he would come to your house and play GTA IV with you for one day. Later, Zumwalt explained that the video was only a joke. *Roman has apparently gained a fair amount of weight since Bernie Crane last saw him, which implies he has not always been of large build. Bernie admits he is still "kind of cute". *Since Roman can either live or die in the main storyline, it can be assumed that he will make no further appearances in future games. *Roman's e-mail address is roman@eyefind.info. *The number of Roman's taxi depot is 555-2222. It can only be called during a mission in TLaD, though. *Roman's favorite location for being picked up is near his Cab Depot and by sex shop from mission Do You Have Protection? in friendship activities. *Roman's favorite radio station is The Vibe 98.8 as he may say things like "Wow, this is a Record!" or "This record reminds me of sex. Good sex!" *Roman's favorite place to eat is Burger Shot, due to his love for American fast-food restaurants. *Roman watches internet porn, as he says, "Lord, I am sorry for all the women I've chased, the money I've spent, the internet porn..." when being kidnapped in Roman's Holiday. This may also be a reference to the fact that he appears outside the sex shop for friendship activities. *Roman apparently smokes. If you arrange a friend activity, just before picking him up you can sometimes catch him taking a puff or two of a first names. It is rare in Bosnian, Croatian, Montenegrin and Serbian first names. *cigarette. It is unsure whether he is programmed in-game to smoke or if he is programmed to use pedestrian behavior. *Roman's cell phone is new and on the Whiz network. His previous phone, which he gives to Niko, is on the Badger network and has no camera or internet connectivity. *The name "Roman" exists in Russian, Polish, Belarusian and Ukrainian *While Niko thinks the Russians captured Roman, he was actually kidnapped by Johhny Klebitz to pay off Ashley's debts. *During the final cutscene of the mission ¨It´s Your Call¨, Roman tells Niko: ¨Were´re here. You like your phone? Maybe one day you get a premium quality like mine. Then you will have really made it¨. Ironically, he just bought a Whiz wireless phone, which is actually expensive and as you can see, he´s still heavily involved in debt, and he still hasn´t ¨made it¨. *When you call Roman to get a cab, a yellow cab could appear. *Along with Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez, Gay Tony, The Cook, Isaac Roth, Mori Green and the Unnamed Asian Woman, Roman is one of the nine characters in the GTA IV Era to appear in IV, TLAD & TBOGT. *Like the above dot point, Roman is also the one of the two characters who has actually interacts with three protagonists. (the others being Issac Roth) In GTA IV, he sees Niko throughout the story, in TLAD, Johnny kidnaps him in Roman's Holiday and in TBOGT, in Ladies Half Price, Luis lets him and Brucie into Maisonette 9. *Occasionally when dropping Roman off after friend activities he and Niko will go through their dialogue then Roman will shout "Hey man I need this car!" then knock Niko out of the car and drive away, though his like percentage will still go up. *Roman gives you the second most missions in the GTA IV era, giving you 11 missions. (Tony gives you 12 missions) Mission appearances ;GTA IV *The Cousins Bellic (Boss) *It's Your Call (Boss) *Three's a Crowd (Boss) *Bleed Out (Boss) *First Date *Easy Fare (Boss) *Jamaican Heat (Boss) *Shadow (Voice) *Uncle Vlad (Boss) *Crime & Punishment (Boss) *Logging On (Boss) *Rigged to Blow (Voice) *Out of the Closet *Roman's Sorrow (Boss) *Hostile Negotiation (Boss) *Dust Off (Voice) *Three Leaf Clover (Voice) *Museum Piece (Post-mission phone call) *Weekend at Florian's *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (Voice) *That Special Someone *One Last Thing (Voice) *If the Price is Right (Voice, Deal) *A Dish Served Cold (Voice, Revenge) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Boss, Killed in Deal) *Out of Commission (Revenge) ;The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday *Credits (TLAD) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price LCPD Database record Surname: Bellic First Name: Roman Age: 31 Place of Birth: Unknown Affiliations: Known associate of Vladimir Glebov and linked to West Indian criminals in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *2005 - Promoting Gambling (Age 28) *2006 - Public Intoxication and Disorderly Conduct (Age 29) Notes: *Small time Eastern European business owner. *Heavily in debt. *Owns a livery cab service believed to be used by criminals for illegal purposes. *Rumored to be a gambling addict. Gallery External links *Roman Bellic on Rockstar's site. *Rent Roman video on YouTube. de:Roman Bellic es:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic fr:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pl:Roman Bellic pt:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman Bellic, Roman